


Whilst You Play With Your Accelerator...

by Plentysaid



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Smut, Good Guy Harrison Wells, Hartley Rathaway being adorable, Hartley being needy, M/M, Original Harrison, PWP, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, Working late in the lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plentysaid/pseuds/Plentysaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison is working late one night and whilst Hartley is at home, he gets bored... And Horny. Sexting fic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Original Harrison Wells - no Eobard Thawne in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whilst You Play With Your Accelerator...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a long time and I have been toying with the idea of posting it, so I thought why not. There's not nearly enough Hartley Rathaway/Harrison Wells fic around, and definitely not enough with just the two of them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_I’m bored…._ Harrison read the text with a raised eyebrow and knew where Hartley was intending on taking this conversation. If ever, he rarely texted Harrison unless he was horny, he liked to e-mail him or phone him. He preferred listening to Harrison’s voice and writing an e-mail meant he could speak more freely without the stop-start of being told it would cost him more than one text.

_Is that so? I am stuck at work… What are you doing?_ Harrison had been neglecting Hartley, and he knew it. He knew that work had become the most important thing at the moment; he just had to get the particle accelerator finished.

_I’m in bed……. All alone…. And naked….._ He had to stifle a groan, he could just picture him lying there, managing to curl into the pillow, the sheets half on him and half tangled in between his legs. His hair would be sticking up, he wouldn’t be wearing his glasses and he would look fuckable – not that he didn’t always, but he looked so much more naïve and innocent when he was ready for bed.

_Yeah? Sounds like you’re not just bored…._

_You got that right…. I need you… So bad…_

The heat was rising up the back of Harrison’s neck, he knew there was no one in the lab, but he still moved to his office and locked the door, sitting back in his chair, he stared at his phone and could feel his body reacting to the images of his boy, lyying in bed, horny and needy, and playing with himself. It made him hard just thinking about Hartley. He wanted to go home and see his boy, but he couldn’t. Not yet, and that was what frustrated him more: that he was married to work more than he was the delectable man in his bed.

_Are you touching yourself?_

_No…._

_Touch yourself for me, Hart… Now._ If he closed his eyes, he could hear Hartley moaning at the order he had just given him. He could hear that neediness in his throat, always wanting to please Harrison, and he always did. He didn’t reply back for a few minutes and Harrison sat back, palming himself, thinking of his young lover, splayed out on the bed, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, moving it slowly, hard and slow, whimpering whenever he touched the head, pressing his thumb over his slit, he liked to tease himself, and Harrison loved watching him tease himself.

_Harry, so good… wish it was your hand, though._

_It will be soon enough. Soon you’ll have me all to yourself again, and I will take so much pleasure in fucking you all night, Hartley, tying your precious hands to the bed so you just have to feel me, so it’s all me… my hands, my lips, my cock… All of me._

_God, Harry_. He could see how fast his hand would be going now, he could imagine him trying to fist the bed, the small sounds he made when he was getting closer, the breath hitches, how he would bite back calling him names he wished he could, but would never, ever let Harrison know he wanted to call him that, but Harrison knew, and one day, he would let him, he would ask him and give him this fantasy that he has been holding in for so long.

_Harry, I’m so close…_

_Let go, baby._ His eyes would be closed, he would be bucking up uncontrollably, he would be moaning and whimpering Harrison’s name, screaming into the pillow, his body would jerk up, shudder as he came down from his high and he would have this dopy look on his face that Harrison loved.

_Mmmmmmmmm._ Was all Harrison got and he chuckled, reading it, placing his phone down and calmed himself down.

_See you in a bit… Keep the bed warm for me._

_I will do… I love you._ Harrison pocketed his phone and went back to work, trying to distract himself from the gorgeous, sweaty man now in his bed and get back on with his work. He couldn’t leave just yet, but he knew when he got home, he would have a warm body to hold.


End file.
